It has been found that the conventional neon light on the market is designed for use outdoors and cannot be directly connected with the commonly used electrical socket thereby limiting its usage. Further, the light bulb is threadedly engaged with the conventional electrical socket hence making it inconvenient in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electric lighting assembly which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.